


The Fluffer

by ginvash



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: Patrick是美恐第一季第四集里的   写的情节也是接第四集中间的一段
Relationships: Patrick/Ben Harmon
Kudos: 2





	The Fluffer

“瞧瞧，缝的真好。”Ben看着手上的伤口笑着说。他站起来打算回厨房去，刚刚那个修建有机花园的提议实在是吓着他了，希望说服Chad打消这个念头不会费太多口舌。Ben可一点儿都不希望凉亭下面那个保有他DNA的“东西”变成玫瑰肥料。

当他经过Patrick时，一只覆上他胯间的手再次惊到了他。  
“你在干什么？”Ben退后一步稳住身体，觉得自己的心跳开始变快了。Patrick站了起来，高大健壮的身形给Ben带来了些压迫感——当然，他的手也是。

“得了吧，Ben。我们是一类人，我看得出来。”Patrick的脸上挂起一副势在必得的神情，“你表面是个老实本分的丈夫，可内心却渴望有人帮你吹箫。”  
Ben的心跳的更快了，他想要反驳，可那个男人说的却是见鬼的对。垂下眼睛，Ben回想着这段日子以来自己的种种表现，简直就像个手指离不开老二的青春期少年，哪怕家中女仆的一个挑逗眼神都能让他燃起一把邪火（可那种打扮谁有能把持得住呢）。他已经太久没有性生活了，加之种种压力，之前和Vivien那一次激情迸发根本就发泄不到百分之一。

“让我来吧。”Patrick看出他的挣扎压低声音继续诱惑，“四分钟搞定，没人会知道的。”  
从一进门他就在这个男人身上嗅到了那种气味——渴望新鲜、激情，渴望性爱。全身上下都激荡着雄性荷尔蒙，就差在胸口贴个标签写着“欲求不满”了。

“我不是同性恋。”Ben拒绝着，可他发现自己的说辞是如此苍白无力。被男人含到射又没什么损失，再说高中的时候和好兄弟躲在体育器材室互相打手枪的人一定不是Ben Harmon。  
他完全可以厌恶的叫喊着“别碰我”给这个死基佬一拳，然后把他和他那个娘娘腔男朋友一起踢出这栋房子，这样连凉亭的问题就都一并解决了，简单粗暴挺好。可他不能，内心深处的一小块阴暗角落正叫嚣着想要赶快掏出老二来上一发，而且一直以来的自慰模式他也已经受够了。

Patrick看来也被这个理由逗笑了，“在我拜倒在一个男人的胯下之前，我也不是。”他这么说着，伸手想要去解Ben的腰带。  
“不。”随着Ben又退了一步，他的手落空了。  
“你在怕什么？你妻子吗？”他把手指含进嘴里，他们离的很近，Ben能清楚的看到Patrick的舌头是如何舔过指尖的。  
“相信我，速战速决没人会发现，之后你就可以神清气爽的下楼继续刻你的小南瓜。”Patrick朝着面前这个陷入挣扎男人逼近，“而我，接着布置你这栋迷人的房子。”

Patrick的手从Ben腰侧沿着皮带磨蹭到身前，而Ben已经退无可退了。他尽量向后靠在窗子上，试着不去注意拨弄他裤链的手指。  
“四分钟，没人知道。”Patrick俯身把这句话吹进他耳朵里，Ben艰难的吞咽了下，视线别到一旁，极其轻微了点了点头。

Ben感到全身的血液都朝着胯间涌去，他猛甩头想让自己清醒些，可逐渐支起的裤子正在告诉他，嘿，伙计，你完了。  
他从没觉得拉链声是那么刺耳，钻进他内裤里的手指轻柔的扯出了他的阴茎。闭上眼仰起头靠在玻璃窗上，Ben一点儿也不想看接下来的一切是如何运作的。

“Vivien一定被你这根伺候的很舒服对吧。”Patrick在Ben的阴茎顶端舔了一下，那里已经开始渗出粘液了。  
“不要...这种时候别提到我妻子...”Ben捂住脸，在手掌中粗重的呼吸。他再一次背叛了自己的妻子，甚至这次就在她头顶上。强烈的背德感侵袭着他，可难以解释的是，这让他更加兴奋了。

Patrick的舌头的滑过顶端的裂缝，他听到头顶传来抽气声，张大嘴含进了龟头。右手抚摸过Ben的大腿，来到臀部揉捏，结实的肌肉在他掌下随着自己的动作抽搐着。轻吮几下放开，沿着柱身舔到根部，嘴唇抿起睾丸上褶皱的皮肤加以刺激。男人总是知道怎么让自己舒服。  
Ben仰起头，喉结快速的上下滑动着，此刻他已经没空去管Vivien在楼下干嘛了，包裹他欲望的火热口腔就是现在的全部。他抓住Patrick的头发按向自己，后者则意会的重新含住他，直到Ben觉得自己顶到了Patrick的咽喉。蠕动的喉部肌肉挤压着Ben的阴茎，他得咬住一只拳头才能不让自己叫出来。  
朦胧间Ben瞥见镜子里有个黑色的东西，可当他试着集中精神想要看清它时，Patrick的一个有力吸吮化解了他所有的念头。他得说同志真的很擅长这个。

前后移动着头，Patrick每一次都含到根部，同时手指把玩着胀满的双球，技巧的搓揉。他有信心在四分钟之内搞定这个男人，毕竟时间太久可是会让人起疑的。又是几次卖力的吞吐，牙齿小心的刮过粘膜，在Ben的腰部开始抽动的时候，Patrick用手接管了那根火热的东西，没有几下撸动，气味浓郁的精液就喷射在了地板上。他继续滑动手指，直到Ben射出最后一滴，彻底软了下来。

Patrick扯过些纸巾，把Ben的东西擦干净塞回裤子里。在替Ben整理衣服的时候，他整个人都还处在半失神的状态。  
“要知道，通常我是会咽下去的。”Patrick揉捏着Ben的后颈帮他回神，“可是Chad鼻子真的很尖，如果你还想要的话，我们可以约下次。”他的意有所指的略过Ben的腰，在Ben挣动之前就离开了。抓起他的手腕看了眼时间，没有超过四分钟，完美。

Ben摇摇晃晃的走到水池前捧起水拍脸，他不知道自己是怎么了，就好像有一团模糊的，富有生命的东西催促着他遵从自己的欲望，快些发泄出来。每次一进出Patrick的嘴，不只是阴茎，就好像有什么浓稠的东西包裹着他思想，包裹着他的身体，包裹着他的每一个精子。他不相信这真的只是技术问题。  
房子。Ben抬眼看向镜中的自己，略显憔悴的面容还泛着潮红。一定是这该死的房子。

回到厨房时，Chad和Vivien正在剪蝙蝠，Ben提议要帮忙，被后者以伤患不宜活动的理由拒绝了。  
Chad还是一副若有所思的样子，他举起剪子分开，从刀刃中间看向Ben，“你的手怎么样了？”  
Ben抬手晃晃，说Patrick缝的很好。Vivien则拽过他的手在伤处轻轻印了个吻。  
Chad转向他的男朋友——Patrick刚剪出了只很漂亮的蝙蝠——语调怪异的说，“所以说，你还真的是个相当不错的fluffer，对吧？”  
Patrick回看了一眼，什么都没说。  
橱柜玻璃的反光上闪过了一团黑影，没有人注意到。


End file.
